When The Eerie Solitude Comes Out To Play
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Wendy has an unhealthy obsession with reading Pinescest fanfiction, reading at least 10 stories per day for her daily dose. When she gets busted she promises never to do it again, but will it be easy to let go? What's up with everyone disappearing? The Mystery Twins are up for another Gravity Falls enigma, one that they're not even sure they want to solve...
1. I shouldn't be doing this

**A/N: _This story is NOT pro-Pinescest! I repeat, NOT pro-Pinescest!_**

**A story I've been working on. I'm in a Gravity Falls frenzy so it's understandable. I will only continue depending on how many who reads it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Surfing the internet was the best time killer.

That was just the fact. No argument. Full win.

The Mystery Shack's employee, Wendy, had her laptop flipped up as she soothed herself with an ïce-cold soda. It was in the middle of July and the heat was at it's worst. The attempts at trying to regain her job as a pool guard had failed; particularly because of the last time. It was Dipper's fault mostly, but what the heck. She cared less, she was just happy to exist. The redhead was cool like that.

No customer had been wasting their time in entering the small, yet burning like a thousand suns, store. Soos was fixing some broken stuff in the basement (he got cooled off, that lucky bastard), Stan had left probably robbing some bank nearby, and she had no clue where the twins were. Probably solving Gravity Falls mysteries. Hey, they gave themselves the name "Mystery Twins", they had to live up to it.

Wendy lazily eyed the wooden walls and the heat made the air thick and wavy. She was wearing her normal clothes, however, the heat had won her stubborness over and she wasn't wearing her traditional, fur hat; in this unusual case, her hair was put up in a ponytail, slightly hitting her back whenever swaying around her head. She knew Dipper would give her the eyes if he saw her...

What. You really didn't know? Of course she knew about his crush on her, it was hilariously obvious. She hadn't suspected it until the party, when he tried the traditional list things. She didn't know he had a list, but how he asked her questions sounded like he had been scheming something up.

She had no hatred towards him inside. However, all she saw in him was that he was like an awesome, platonic little brother to have fun with. Their age difference bothered her the most; and she would have given him a chance if he had been older. Now it wasn't something like that. Which meant; she wouldn't date him. However, she let him live in his fantasies with her until he found someone new, and in the meantime, she would just play dumb for his sake.

Scrolling down google aimlessly, searching for fun threads to read, she stumbled upon a site that seemed interesting. She leant forward and and squinted her eyes. It was a site full of stories from different fandoms, from books to cartoons. The whole thing got cleared up when she for the first time payed any attention to the web address: .

It was from her part shameful to admit that she got a little excited; she searched stories from all her favorite things, and started to read them for hours on end. After a lot of laughing and crying from the different genres, she decided to sign up herself. She named herself "LostGirlinTheWoods" because she couldn't think of anything better at the moment. She had to think up a new name until later, however, now it was time to write down her story ideas.

After a while, she decided to take a break from her writing and look for more stories to read. Her eyes widened to the doubled size when she saw there were Gravity Falls fanfiction. This excited her even more, and she read some mostly starring her. It was more enjoyable than reading stories of other fandoms, even though she nearly took a spit take now and then, because of the strange plot lines and random throw-ins.

Then she read a summary that woke up her sick curiosty from it's domain. It starred Dipper and Mabel, but the summary mentioned "Pinescest". She raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was. Shrugging, she decided to click on the title: "Shame of The Blood" by some user called "treehugger45" (like the story title wouldn't hint enough!) Alright, alright, she knew she was quite naïve, but what the heck, she was new to the internet community, not least on the FanFiction site.

Her first reaction when reading through the story (or the "one-shot" as the author called it), was that of shock. HUGE shock, staring

"What the in the name of BEN FRANKLIN...?!" This time, she didn't nearly take a spit take, she DID take one, and a big one at that. Sighing in frustration at the small soda streams forming on the laptop scream she headed off to the kitchen to get a cloth. When she came back to the laptop, and wiped the stains off, her mind zoned off a little, trying to collect and process her thoughts.

That...that...that was just not right! That's was creepy...sick...it was...was...

...hot?

"No", she yelled in her head, "it so was not!" That was just wrong! They were related, they were TWINS! Siblings involved romantically was not cute or hot, it was DISGUSTING! Incest is illegal everywhere, and thinking about herself romantically with one of her brothers sickened her to the core.

She recalled her innocence a few minutes ago; of her happily reading it, and then the next few seconds destroyed it with a shotgun.

Then when she thought about it; forbidden love, reading about it was...

Thrilling.

She damned herself even thinking that word in this case, but she didn't care.

She should be disgusted, she had been pondering about how much she should be the latest minutes, then why didn't she? Sweat beads had run down her forehead, and didn't notice it until now.

The sick mind got her later actions covered. She clicked story after story, and later realized she clicked on every summary that involved the word "Pinescest", partly freaking out of what she was doing, partly feeling hot just reading them. She read everything she could find; from K to M rated.

The mere thought that she read stories about the Pines twins, REAL LIFE people, was sickening, but also intriguing. Wendy had no idea what this eerie attraction was, but she couldn't stop wanting it more. She opened can after can of soda, the heat becoming hotter than it had been before. The temperature kept on rising the more she read, and she knew it was this feeling in her gut that tingled all over that made her do what she did.

She wanted more. MORE. And then...she wanted more.

Wendy hadn't noticed that it was the only word, except those from the fanfics, that entered her mind as she kept scrolling through.

Later she only searched for M-rated stories, wanting to read more action.

And she clicked story. After story. After story.

She couldn't get enough, she just couldn't.

The taboo in it all made her love the internet even more.

She could see the scene in her mind of the twins feeling creeped out of her, but what was there not to like.

They looked so cute together.

She blushed harder and harder and...

...didn't notice Dipper walking through the front door, on his way to where she sat.

* * *

**A/N: R&R!**

**Also, I don't support incest, and I don't want to either. So I decided to at least write something around the CONCEPT. (I hope it's alright...)**

**The story is not pro-Pinescest. Deal with it :) I hope it wont stop you from reading the fanfiction anyway.**


	2. Suspicions

**A/N: I want to warn you beforehand, that I'm a slow typer when it comes to writing stories. English is not my native tongue (Swedish is), but I still try my best. I wont stop writing the story; just be ready for slow updates.**

**Since a few people followed this story, I'll continue. Thank you for paying attention to my crappiness!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The redhead was vaguely aware of the presence of the minor, only hearing his voice as if miles away, but then she caught on, his male voice calling to her attention, and quickly reacted. By reflex, she quickly folded down the laptop screen, finding the leery 12-year old beside her desk.

"Wendy, what were you doing?" She blushed harder at the question, couldn't bring herself to look at him when she had been reading inappropriate content about the boy. This very boy! If this were the fifties, why not punish her with a whip?

"N-nothing!" She made a grimace, averting her eyes to the right, not daring to look at him. He was a clever kid, no one that you should underestimate. Just like the case with Goku from Dragon Ball she previously read stories about...

Dipper nudged her playfully,

"Come on, you were reading something, I saw it. Is it so hard to tell me what is was?" He implied more than asking. It had been more of a cue; who wouldn't feel interested in what your friend was hiding from you if they quickly closed down the laptop and blushed? In fact, he was so eager he tried hard not to explode by the maximum meter of curiosity.

"Each one of us have a private life." she began, slightly feeling the nervous heartbeat against her ribs. She lifted an index finger and pointed to the closed laptop. "This", she poked, "is one of them." There was an attempt of humor in her voice; something that clearly failed as she falsely chuckled and gave the boy a gaze made with effort.

Dipper had no idea what this possible secret could be. He knew it couldn't be something about him...or, something about her told him otherwise. Maybe not a crush, but maybe something...and he loved something. He turned away from her and subtly smiled. Could this be a new possible case to crack? The attempts of motivating himself with repeating in his mind that this was another of those "Gravity Falls Syndromes", were going good.

Soon, he felt very excited to begin, but if he had to begin, it would be on Wendy's laptop. He put his pointer finger and a thumb on his chin; rubbing it in anticipation...and theories. Lots of lots of theories taking the mental toll. He slyly pulled down the cap before his eyes; that way Wendy couldn't see what he was plotting.

"I see." He began, "You're right. I was going off to do other stuff anyway." As he left the room, he wandered his eyes back to her. She was drumming her fingers on the desk, clearly awaiting him to leave the room...but pretended she didn't as she non-subtly stared out the window.

The boy left the room, closed the door hard enough so she would think he had gone, and then he quietly opened it again, leaving a crack to peek through. He was a master at opening a door subtly; after all these times he had seen Wendy and Robbie having quarrels. Ahh, good old times, because their relationship had clearly sunk like a ship and he certainly hoped he had been the iceberg.

But also he hoped not. He was not a happiness ruiner.

At any rate, now as he peeked through, he noticed that she thoroughly turned her head left to right, as if she was afraid someone was watching her. 'Can't say I blame ya, sister' Dipper thought and sniggered.

After a moment of paranoia, it seems like she decided that the coast was clear and she flipped up the screen again. After a few minutes, the same rose-red blush appeared on her face, and she bit her lip shyly.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. Now he wasn't curious anymore. Now he was OBSESSIVELY curious. So much in fact he almost rushed out the room and wanted to snatch the laptop out of her hands. But he couldn't, for obvious reasons.

He closed the door, sliding down against it and rubbed his hair underneath his hat. What's he gonna do? He could...'one' the boy thought and held up one finger, 'try to sneak on her computer and wildly guess her password. Two, sneak up on her and try to catch a glimpse of what she was reading, or three, forget it completely'. He crossed over the last option. There was no way in the name of the Pharaohs he was going to pretend like it was nothing. He had barely seen Wendy BLUSH; giving him enough reason to do far from ignoring as possible.

There was simply no way. The state of curiosity was already awake. Couldn't sleep again until he knew.

He decided to head up to his and Mabel's bedroom to think up a plan.

* * *

"And that's how you sew a t-shirt out of wool, Waddles!" Mabel explained enthustiatically, spreading out the new sewn shirt out on the floor to show it off.

"Oink oink!" Waddles replies, beginning to chew on it, thinking it was food.

"You said it, brother." Mabel established tiredly, "I'm pooped. Should we take a nap or something? Then we're energetic and happy again, so we can watch the new movie 'Always say Always' afterwards, can't we, Waddles?" She said, picking up her pet pig and snuggled his cheek against hers lovingly.

"Oink." he said, probably answering her question as a yes. In her world that is. You know the possibility he could have said something else, right?

But hey, like that really matters. Let's just leave it at that.

She was just about to stand up when she noticed her twin brother entering the room. Her smile stayed on.

"Hey, Dipper! You look cranky, what's it to ya?" She asked happily, jumping up from her sitting position and put Waddles on her bed.

"N-nothing...just...something really weird happened." He said thoughtfully, thinking heavily with the same thinking position with his hand supporting his chin, walking back and forth. Mabel's smile widened as she very well recognized that face.

"Eh...like nothing weird happens here around these regions." She clarified, walking up to him and nudged him lightly. "Do tell anyway."

He told her the whole story, with hesitation because he wasn't quite sure himself what just happened. Her blush was bizarre enough; why was her hiding of her surfing pushing it? Why did it all have to be so...attractive to examine? This whole situation was one in a million.

"What's so weird about that?" Mabel commented after what felt like hours of silence. "Maybe she found a guy on the internet and falls for him through the power of the cyber!" She exclaimed dreamily as she clashed her hands together and her eyes filled with stars.

"I don't think so," The younger twin said without doubt, "If she had there would be no reason for her to hide it from me."

"Well...maybe she wanted it to be secret!" Mabel concluded for a second time.

"Doesn't matter what you suspect. Something felt...off to me." He argued.

"Will you just let it go?" His twin replied with a heavy sigh; not wanting her evening to focus on her brother's crush. It was surely a step in boy puberty, when you become obsessive over a girl and goes paranoid over every single move she makes. She shook her head at the thought. Sometimes guys were hopeless...

"Whatever. Think what you want. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." A yawn slipped his lips at the last word. He lazily smacked them and scratched his back.

"But after I take a little nap." Was the last cue before he flopped onto his bed, and fell asleep instantly. Mabel watched with a soft gaze as her brother tossed and turned a few minutes later into fetal position.

She was sleepy as well; but something felt odd about this whole thing too to her. She didn't know why, it just did. The air lingering with unsolved riddles kept her also a bit excited.

The excitement didn't last long, however, until she also drifted into sleep.

* * *

The crash piercing through the air woke them both up. Dipper falling to the floor, resulting in his "owwing" and Mabel simply throwing herself up in sitting position.

They shared a quick glance, then got up and had their eyes fixed the whole time as they ran down the stairs. However, they lost their ability to walk as they saw Soos buried in a pile of old documents and boxes. Wendy stood there; her hands clasped over her mouth in surprise.

Them all shouted the person in question's name (Soos) and hurried to help him. They cast aside all the obstacles that held him down and dragged him up, each one holding his arms.

"Dudes, really, it's ok. I've been through the deepest pits of hell compared to this." He claimed, but still let them support him to stand up.

Dipper examined his condition, and after a few moments he nodded.

"You seem alright. Just be careful; you never know what will happen." After that statement, he suspiciously looked around the room as if someone was hiding there. Mabel facepalmed; hitting her face with a smack.

Wendy then laughed. That beautiful, happy laugh that always made Dipper's stomach flutter...he almost felt himself floating on clouds as he heard her voice. Silly, he knew, but who wasn't a little silly when they were in love?

He was no exception. Rather, he was the biggest example.

"Ok..." Mabel said, ignoring her brother's silly, joyful face, "I think I'll go upstairs again. See you guys!" She waved and ran off. Soos also said his excuses to head off; among these getting kicking on his job. Another being because he could.

As Dipper and Wendy stood there alone in an awkward silence (ok, Dipper not feeling awkward per se, but Wendy definitely was), until her phone began to ring. She breathed out; not anymore needing to stand there in the same room as the guy she had read porn about. "Hang on", was her cue, before flipping up her phone and answering the call.

Turning the heel, she walked away to speak in private, but even then she began to speak on her way there.

"I told, you, Robbie, we will never get back together!" Dipper heard her say, smiling evilly thinking of the time he owned Robbie so hard. It had felt sweet.

Then he took a note that something in the room was different.

After a while he could put a finger on it.

The laptop. It was flipped open!

"Oh, joy!" Was the thought as he happily skipped to said item. Now he could figure out what she was hiding! Ok, he knew that his escapades were so explicitly wrong; but seriously, who could handle the chance when you could figure your crush's secret gently? He was practically rushing when he came to such a resolve.

Happily, he finally got the chance to look at the image. It was text. Huh. Who knew Wendy liked to read; it didn't seem to belong in her characteristics. Oh well.

He slowly scrolled through the story she was reading. He thought it was pretty alright at first, just he and Mabel having a conversation.

But then he lost ability to speak. That single line drained his sanity by whole.

"After kissing her cheeks, he surprised her by kissing her straight on the lips. She seemed to like it as it became more heate-"

The only next thing that happened was the scream piercing through the house.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. A reaction, just like you wanted ;) Will be more detailed in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	3. Dude, that is SICK

**A/N: Here you go :3**

* * *

Mabel watched with confusion as her brother stepped into the room, all colour drained from his face. She had heard the shriek, and it had startled her, but not if it had just been Dipper (because he did all the time).

He looked…like he had a total mental loss.

It wasn't like him. It wasn't like the guy who always had a sharp head in every situation.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" She asked with a concerned voice, and stood up from the shirt she was sewing to calm him down. But when she barely touched his shoulder, he jerked back violently, as if she had scared him.

He looked back up at her, and she swore she heard him make a hurling noise before becoming good friends with the carpet again.

"You…don't want to know…" Was the reply, slow and hesitant, as if she could figure out what worried him. Well, she wouldn't in a million years, and he hoped it stayed that way.

He excused himself quickly, and did as swiftly turn around and walk out the door, wanting to get out of the room that was the same as his sister's. He couldn't stand being here with the knowledge that scarred him for life.

He left a heavy puzzled Mabel behind…and heavy curious.

He couldn't leave it like this. There was no choice, he had to talk with Wendy about her problem. Incest was sick. He couldn't leave her reading that sort of stuff about him all day. It made him feel insecure, and he was crushing on her! On the other hand, he wasn't sure anymore if he did.

Maybe.

Wendy had finished talking on the phone and was sitting by the cashier again. She didn't have a clue how much crap she would get in the near future. She was entirely oblivious to the steaming anger approaching her as she lazily read a magazine, not really feeling for reading fanfiction right now. Hey, everyone had a limit.

Dipper slammed the door open, his face shifting from various pale colors. His crush, this girl, have been reading…mature content about him and his SISTER! This was completely unacceptable. What would Stan think? What would Soos think? What would Mabel…

He swallowed hard. No, she was never going to know. He was going to make damn sure of that.

Wendy seemed to be startled, because her gaze dropped from the magazine and to the boy. The look on his face…he looked furious, insane and unsure at the same time, if that was even possible. Then her legs started to soften. Dipper had never looked at her that way. The sweet, kind little Dipper, was not having angry eyes towards Mabel, Robbie, but HER. This really can't be good, if his anger was this much brought over the edge.

He stepped up to her. He was glaring at her. Man, this was a dear diary event. Scratch that, a historical event.

The girl felt herself starting to sweat, gathering from the top of the head and slowly ran down her forehead. She tried to save herself by casting her eyes back at the magazine, shaking terrified as she tried to read the magazine…but ended rereading the same sentence over and over again.

'_Gravity Falls festival occurring this Saturday…_ _Gravity Falls festival occurring this Saturday…_ _Gravity Falls festival occurring this Saturday…"_

She felt the daggering eyes digging into her face, and she weakly attempted at hiding herself behind the book. Swallowing, she collected herself and stomped her foot under the desk nervously.

"Wendy…" She more felt than heard Dipper close his eyes and breathe slowly, apparently trying to calm herself. She steadied her eyes on a picture of Mystery ha-shl-shack. Holy macaroni, she couldn't even THINK straight.

"…I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all people, and I still wont believe I'm saying it…" Walking up to the desk, putting his arms on it and staring intently at her with half-lidded eyes, he spoke slowly and short, but so full of despise and disgust it made Wendy's eyes almost swell up with tears.

"You're a sick, sick human being." Wendy's eyes shot up, embarrassment coating her face and stuttered, trying to explain, but all that came out was nonsense.

"Di-Dipper! Please…I-I'm sorry! I just…just…" She shut her eyes, wanting to melt through the floor. Just this once. Disappear or whatever. Die even!

"Just what?" he said simply. "It is NOT ok to read incest about your friends. It is NEVER ok! Don't you realize this scarred me for life? Don't you realize I almost lost all my respect for you? I can't believe you!" He ranted, wanting to make more sense with his words than he just did, but then silently realized he couldn't make any more sense. Wendy realized Dipper was the sharpest kid on the block; if he had found out about this so quick.

Wendy started to cry, her tears running down her face and dropped on the floor.

"Dipper, really, I'm terribly sorry! That was horrible of me! I tried to tell my sane side the whole time that I shouldn't be doing that, but I did! Some force made me! Please, I'll never do it again! Can I make up to you somehow?" She cried, deep in sorrow. She just now realized how terrible it was. What was she thinking? Now Dipper would never forgive her for this. She didn't care about thinking how he got it all figured; just the thought he did made her feel stupid.

Now Dipper's expression softened, looking at his crying crush. She really looked like the anxiety monster have been devouring her. Maybe he should forgive her after all…?

Oh no, not off the hook that easily.

"I will…on one condition." He sighed and leant towards her and whispered. "Don't tell Mabel. She doesn't know, and the less who know the better." Wendy now almost started to cry tears of joy instead when he said that.

"Of course, Dipper, thank you! You can count on me! I'll never tell her, my lips are sealed! Want to go to the diner? My treat!" Wendy talked fast, and Dipper did suppress a smile with all his might. He knew she guilty, and if he had been in her shoes, he would have done the same as her. He nodded gently.

"Sure." He said monotonously, still not sure what to think of her anymore. Was she to trust? But the thought of diner with her sent chills up his spine, so his naïve side pushed his suspicion down.

To their oblivion, Mabel was standing behind a door eavesdropping, her mouth wide agape and her mind suffering a mental loss.

* * *

**A/N: Shyit! Another reaction! CLIFFHANGER, SUCKAS!**

**Yeah, Dipper was pissed, I hope Mabel will be calmer about this...probably not.**

**R&R!**


	4. Unexpected Reaction

**A/N: Now my little angels, am I updating like a baws! *holds up sword heroically* Please enjoy this chapter, or YOU DIE N- I mean, if you don't I'll be sad because I didn't entertain you...**

* * *

He felt the joy pulse through him as he returned to the shack. The time with Wendy had been great. They played DDR, ate pancakes and did lots of fun stuff together. This made Dipper's inner dilemma of forgiving her sealed. She was forgiven. Everybody made mistakes, didn't they?

Still, he couldn't help but worry if Wendy would have a relapse. He pushed the paranoid thought down. Of course not, why would she return to something as sick as that? He should stop thinking about this, it was driving him crazy.

Yet of course he would think it's sick, it's HIS sister, for Pete's sake!

Let's just keep the head on the positive and just trust her.

The sun had set as he lazily walked up the wooden stairs, holding the supporting wall all the way. He wasn't really all that tired, he was just a bit...exhausted. Like it wasn't the same thing.

His thoughts were a bit blurry as he wrenched the door open (so he could rush over to the bed faster), but instead found himself standing there, still. The reason was no mystery if you knew what he saw.

Mabel was grinning, she was holding a blue and a yellow sweater, face towards him. He had a baffled face as she began to hold one of them up.

His jaw dropped to the floor.

The glitter on the letters made the matter worse. Not only was it gaily colors sewn there, but the big, fat letters where saying: "ANTI-PINECEST".

"I made them while you were off doing Pete knows what!" She giggled as she held up the yellow shirt, a contrast to the other as the letters were blue, while hers were blue and had yellow letters.

"Put this on! Let's spread the word!" Yelled Mabel before throwing the shirt right on his shocked face. He pointed and stammered as he was trying to make sense.

"But...h-how...did you...what?!" Dipper had no idea what was going on. Why wasn't she pissed or freaking out like he had? Well, he had at least expected a more serious reaction than this, even for it to be Mabel. This was too weird even for a funny person like her.

She pouted.

"Ah, pishaw, I've been on the internet community for years; like I don't know in and out about the fandoms!" She giggled. "I agree that pairing us up is sick and it nearly made me vomit, but I had a clear head enough to sew these for us!" She held up the one meant for her.

"Let's put these babies on!" She yelled as she put on her sweater. Her brother protested immediately as he shook his head frantically, slightly freaked out by her calmness.

"No way I'm wearing that! I doubt I'm gonna feel any better!"

"Aww, pweeease, I spent the whole afternoon making these!" Mabel pleaded.

"I don't care! I'm not wearing it!" Dipper said as he threw his sweater on the floor, and turned his back to her assertively.

"You heartless chump! Come on!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeee-"

"NO!"

"-eeeeeeeee-"

"NO WAY, JOSÉ!"

"-eeeeeeeee-"

Dipper facepalmed over his stubborn sister.

"Alright, alright, I'll wear the stupid thing, just shut up! You're giving me a headache!" He took the shirt sulkily and pried it on over his head, inserted his arms in the sleeves and fixed so the sweater sat firmly at it's place.

"There! Happy?!" He complained, crossing his arms over his chest!"

"Aww! You look like a kitten!" Mabel teased with stars in her eyes, knowing how much Dipper hated being associated with 'cute', but siblings existed to annoy.

Then she took out a camera out of nowhere and snapped a photo. Dipper didn't really care since he was used to her snapping photos of everything that interested her, aka funny things and cute things.

Then they heard the door open.

"Hey kids, I was just wondering-" Stan stopped dead in his tracks as the boy twin turned around to said person, so his shirt was in plain view for him.

"Yes, Grunkle Stan?" The boy asked, still in a sulky voice. The sleeves were a little too long; he hated to admit that Mabel had a little longer arms than he had, but only by a few inches!

They got puzzled upon seeing their relative's shocked gaze; he looked like he had seen a ghost. Then they raised their eyebrows as they noticed that he was beginning to sweat, stutter and avert his eyes from left to right.

"No-nothinginparticularIcanaskSoosaboutitbye!" The old man quickly explained and ran through the door. The twins shared a look of perplexity. After a few minutes, Dipper spoke.

"That was weird." He stated. His older sister nodded in response.

* * *

Wendy ogled sideways at the laptop She recalled Dipper's happy face. It didn't dampen her feelings; it rather made her more intrigued. She really wanted to...

She averted her eyes forth. No. She had promised. A promise was a promise. Simple as that.

But still...

She ogled again at it. But...maybe he didn't have to know...? She could just be sneaky about it, couldn't she? Mean, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right?

No!

There was a double meaning with that reply.

One, it wouldn't hurt him. Two, she wouldn't think that way.

Then which 'no' should she go for?

She felt really really really tempted to read fanfics again. But she knew that if she did, she was breaking a promise and risked to hurt his feelings if he found out.

But still...

She approached the laptop's keyboard...maybe just a little bit...

No. **NO!**

The redhead slapped her own hand the closest to the keyboard.

No, she wouldn't, at any cost.

But still, that tingle would never leave her stomach for a while, and she knew why.

And she hated why.

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill, my friends! Review, flame or glorify! Your choice!**


	5. Just information

**A/N: I just thought I needed to update so you're aware how the status is.**

**As of right now, I might not update for a while, for several reasons.**

**1. The school is being a dick and wont stop giving me homework, and it's keeping my stress going.**

**2. For the time left of my freetime as of the moment, I'm trying to give my more serious fanfictions attention. So the last few days, I'll be updating My Invader Zim story "Switched Tables". If you like the show and are interested, you can go check it out. Well...of course I'm saying that, I'm the author. XD**

**3. I also have a new story plan in the notes I would like to post as soon as possible.**

**4. I'm a slow typer, because English is my second language. That's adding onto the time of writing.**

**I'M NOT SAYING I'M PUTTING THIS STORY TO A CLOSE. There's no way I am. I see how many who love it and I hve plans for future chapters. So don't panic.**

**I'm just saying it would take a while. I'm happy, my Lovely followers, that you're so patient! If you're not, then I'm sorry, but I can't write much right now.**

**Toodle-doo!**

**/****_HeroineCruor_**


End file.
